


My Lack of Sexual Experience is Now Literally a Threat to my Life

by FallApartBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Where Danny Actually Takes Stiles' Virginity, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beta Wanted, Blowjobs, Episode: s03e02 Unleased, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, S3aE2, Sacrifices, handjobs, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallApartBoy/pseuds/FallApartBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Stiles' virginity to protect him from being sacrificed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lack of Sexual Experience is Now Literally a Threat to my Life

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is from the show, all dialogue and description is copyrighted to the screenwriters.

    “I looked everywhere,” Scott explains, about the client who disappeared from Deaton’s clinic, “It’s like he just walked away, he left his car, his dog…” Stiles starts to feel a bit panicked. “Okay” he says, “Was he like… did he... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin… was he you know… virginal?” He tries to articulate his question in the least awkward sounding way as his pulls on his hoodie; “No” Scott replies with a smirk, “Definitely not, Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It’s a new policy.” Scott chuckles as Stiles stares at him with exasperation.

    Finally Scott gives up and frowns, “No I don’t know if he was a virgin” he says, “and why are you talking like he’s already dead! He’s just missing!” Stiles coughs a bit, “Missing!? And presumed dead because he was probably a virgin Scott,” Stiles replies,  “and you want to know who else is a virgin? Me! I am a virgin. Okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life, okay?” Stiles can feel the increasing panic in his voice as he continues, hands flailing in the air, “I need to have sex, like right now, someone has to have sex with me like today, like someone needs to sex me right now!” Stiles slams his locker in frustration.

     “Alright, I’ll do it” Danny announces, standing behind Stiles, scaring him half to death. “What?” Stiles replies, dumbfounded, not realizing that Danny had been standing behind his open locker the whole time, “Come to my place at nine,” Danny tells him, smiling, “and plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle.” Stiles takes a few moments to reply, mouth hanging open, he turns to Scott and then back again to Danny, “That is so sweet! Are you kidding?” he finally manages. “Come by at nine and see.” Danny says and winks, walking away. “You know what” Scott yells at his back, “You don’t toy with a guy’s emotions like that Danny, it’s not attractive!”

    Stiles spends the rest of the day even jumpier than usual, he can’t decide whether or not Danny was joking and whether or not he wants to actually show up at Danny’s to find out. It was a pretty big secret that Stiles had been harbouring slight feelings for his team mate, but he knew the kind of guys Danny went for, big built, attractive guys, not at all like Stiles, so Stiles never pursued him. Now, however, is make or break; should he go over at nine and risk having his hopes let down, or perhaps having the greatest night of his life.

    Stiles tries to ask Scott for guidance, but Scott’s magical werewolf hearing picks up Allison’s voice, so he quickly apologizes to Stiles and weaves through the crowded hallway. _Fuck,_ Stiles thinks to himself, _thanks for all the supportive ‘best friend’ advice Scott._ He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice Lydia coming to stand next to him until she taps his hand with a perfectly manicured fingernail, “You okay, Stiles?” she asks beating her eyelashes at him. “Peachy.” Stiles replies curtly, temporarily unaffected by her stunning beauty, “What’s wrong,” Lydia pushes, “Girl troubles?” Stiles winces a bit, “Boy trouble actually…” Stiles sighs, and at a perfectly raised eyebrow, he spills the whole story.

    Telling Lydia helps a lot, as a per usual she is able to give his some helpful, calming advice, “Wait till the time comes, then follow your heart.” She tells him, “But make sure you shower and get all cleaned up before hand, just in case.” Then she gives him a quick hug and leaves him alone with his thoughts. Stiles cruises through the rest of the day, not retaining a single piece of information, while avoiding getting a detention. When the bell finally rings, he practically runs to his Jeep, making the short drive home.

     He takes Lydia’s advice and takes a shower, using a new razor to clean up his downstairs a bit, enough to look presentable, but not enough to look like he put in a lot of effort. Then he spends an hour picking out the right outfit and boxers. He feels so fidgety and is pacing so much that he decides to pop another Adderall, something he doesn’t do often, but desperate times and desperate measures. He goes downstairs to fix a quick dinner for his father, feeling unable to eat himself and then drives down to the station, feeling charitable, especially because his father might not approve of what he was going to do.

    His father looks exhausted and thankful when Stiles drops off the dinner, sitting staring at a board full of clippings and pictures and red yarn. “I’m heading over to Danny’s tonight Dad,” Stiles explains, “We’ve got a science thing to do together that we’re really behind on and I might have to stay the night, I promise we’ll be on time for school though in the morning. We just really need to get this done and we’re out of class time so…” his dad cuts him off mid ramble “Yeah, sure, okay Stiles” he says, “I trust you. Now I have to get back to this.” Stiles feels a pang in his heart as he exits the station, his dad does trust him, and he’s betraying that.

    8:30 roles around and Stiles feels like he’s going to have a panic attack, _breathe Stiles,_ he tells himself, taking big gulps of air in. Then he pulls on his carefully selected outfit and heads out the door. It takes him less time than he anticipated to get to Danny’s perhaps because it has been so long, perhaps because he was driving a little too fast the whole way there, maybe getting pulled over would be a sign that it wasn’t going to work out, but alas, here he is, standing dumbfounded on Danny’s porch, hand in the air, hesitating before knocking.

    Danny’s mother opens the door and Stiles feels another pang in his chest, he and Danny had been extremely close before his mother died and he had called Danny’s mother ‘makuahine’ which was Hawaiian for mom. After his mother died, Stiles had made an effort to push everyone out of his life, especially Danny and his mother, because it hurt him so much. Danny’s mother pulls him into a tight hug and calls up to Danny. Danny comes downstairs and looks mildly surprised that Stiles actually showed up, “I’m here to do the science project, remember?” Stiles tells him, feeding Danny’s mom the same lie he fed his dad, “That we’re super behind on and needs a lot of work to finish.” Stiles tries to keep the panic out of his voice, Danny catches on immediately though and agrees, telling Stiles that he can come up to his room to work on it.

    _Don’t freak out,_ Stiles consoles himself, following Danny up the stairs, flashing a warm smile to Danny’s mom. When they get to Danny’s room he sits down on his bed, “I didn’t think you’d actually show,” he says, looking Stiles in the eyes, “You must be really eager to pop your cherry.” Stiles coughs and looks away, “I wasn’t sure if you were joking or not, but I guess” he’s at a bit of a loss for words, “I just, you know… I can leave… if you know…” he can feel his arms flailing to the door and the window and he can’t make them stop. Danny gets up and crosses over to Stiles, grabbing his arms gently and pulling them down to his sides, calming him down slightly.

    “I’m not usually a casual fuck” Danny tells Stiles, “I didn’t think you were” Stiles replies hurriedly, “I’m sure you’re not, I mean, you’re hot enough to make a boy wait… if that’s what you wanted… or to not at all… I mean… well…” Danny places a finger on Stiles’ lips, “You think I’m hot?” Danny asks, “Isn’t that a little, you know, gay?” Stiles chokes on his breath and Danny laughs, “I was joking, dumbass!” He tells him, “It’s just that someone told me that toying with a guy’s emotions was unattractive.” Danny winks and Stiles and feel his heart flutter. “Who said I was toying” Stiles told him, trying to look up through his eyelashes like Lydia sometimes does when she’s trying to get something from him.

    Danny walks them backwards towards his bed, turning them around so he is on top of Stiles as he brings their lips together. _Wow,_ Stiles think to himself, _I am making out with someone. I am making out with Danny!_ and suddenly he realizes he should be doing something back, so he brings his hands up to Danny’s neck and cards his hands though his hair. It isn’t long before both of them are hard and grinding together, breath getting heavier. Danny pulls away to smile at Stiles before kissing a line across his jaw, down to his neck where Stiles bends his head back to give him more space, letting out a soft moan. “Shhhhh” Danny whispers in his ear, “You don’t want my mom to hear.” The prospect makes the whole ordeal hotter to Stiles, that Danny’s mother could walk in at any moment and see her son on top of him. Danny soon erases the though from his mind, however, when he takes off his shirt and Stiles gets to touch his bare, chiselled chest for the first time.

    Stiles decides to change the pace by flipping Danny over, spreading his legs and rubbing his sweatpants clad, bulge. Danny then lets out his own slight groan, reaching out to pull Stiles forwards into a sloppy, wet kiss. “I’m going to wait until my family is asleep” Danny whispers into Stiles’ mouth, “and then I am going to fuck you into this mattress.” Stiles feels like he’s going to come in his pants thinking about that, but he doesn’t want to seem like the awkward virgin he totally is, so he backs of the grinding, instead sitting up for a moment. Danny sits up too looking ashamed, “I’m so sorry Stiles,” he blurts out, “I totally didn’t even ask… shit, fuck, sorry… if you don’t want me to fuck you it’s okay…” Stiles cuts him off with a deep, slow kiss, “I want you to fuck me,” Stiles tells him, “I just didn’t want to cum in my pants like the awkward sexually inexperienced dork that I am…” he admits shamefully, looking down, away from Danny’s face. “Hey” Danny consoles him, “I have a better idea than that” He flips them around again and slowly sinks to his knees in front of Stiles.

    “This is an idea I could get behind” Stiles breathes, unable to keep his dumb mouth shut, even as Danny is working his skinny jeans off his slender hips. Danny chuckles a little at Stiles’ Iron Man boxers, “Dude, if you’re gonna laugh at me,” Stiles warns, “I will not let you fuck me!” He tries to sound convincing and tough with his voice all breathy and unusually high pitched and it falls short of his hopes. “Let me make it up to you,” Danny murmurs, his voice low and guttural, as he takes the boxers off and gives Stiles’ cock a few pumps, “I don’t know if you can…” Stiles’ words trail into a low groan as Danny wraps his lips around Stiles’ tip, tasting the pre-cum absolutely leaking from his slit.

    Stiles can’t help but move his hands to Danny’s hair as Danny slowly slides almost his whole length in one motion, moving one hand to cup Stiles’ balls. Stiles immediately decides that Danny is an expert head-giver, like he should-be-giving-lessons kind of expert. Danny slows down and teases Stiles, blinking up at him, through dark lashes, then deep throats him, swallowing Stiles’ entire length, then pulling back to tease his tip, slowly licking circles around the tip. Stiles can’t take it anymore and his vision goes white as he comes harder than ever before.

    Stiles lays back on the bed, completely blissed out for a few moments before he notices Danny give a soft grunt, he’s sat down on the ground, with his cock in his hand, pumping and jacking himself off, “Danny,” Stiles says softly, sinking down onto the floor, touching their knees together, “Let me… please.” Stiles moves his hand beside Danny’s and takes over when Danny stops, he leans over and kisses Danny, hand slowly moving in a steady rhythm, throwing in the occasional flick of his wrist, making Danny mean into his mouth. Stiles slowly increases the rhythm and swipes his thumb across Danny’s slit a couple times. With a final flick and swipe Danny is cumming, breath hitching as his lips break from Stiles’, his head tilting back, exposing his neck to Stiles, who takes the opportunity to place sloppy kisses all over his jaw and Adam’s apple. Danny smiles at Stiles and slowly brings Stiles’ cum covered hand up to his mouth to lick it clean. It was easily the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen.

    After they are both cleaned up and dressed Danny heads downstairs quickly to tell his mother that Stiles is staying the night to work on their supposed science project. While he’s gone Stiles takes a moment to do a brief dance of happiness and then collect himself. He flips though Danny’s actual science book, which they took out in case Danny’s mom came upstairs, alongside all the margins are doodles, little flowers and monsters and lacrosse sticks, Stiles smiles to himself, Danny is totally the doodling type. After a few more minutes Danny comes back, complete with the most wonderful nachos in the history of nachos. “I forgot how good your mom’s nachos are man!” Stiles says to Danny, patting his full stomach with satisfaction, Danny smiles at him, “You should come over more often,” he says rolling onto his back, “She may even share her recipe!” Stiles leans over and kisses Danny’s shoulder, “I’d like that” he whispers into the soft fabric of Danny’s t-shirt.

    “Ah ha!” Danny exclaims, “You’re sleeping with me for my mother’s nacho recipe!” Stiles laughs and climbs on top of Danny, “Oh yeah,” He groans sarcastically, “These nachos are just so good!” He elongates the ‘so’ to make sure that Danny gets the sarcasm loud and clear. Danny tips him off the bed and onto the floor with his hips, Stiles lands with an ‘oomph’ and lays in a crumpled pile until Danny gives in and asks him if he’s okay. Stiles smiles up at him, “I knew you cared!” He croons, blinking his big brown eyes and smiling a big, open-mouthed smile at Danny. Danny gets up, steps over Stiles and heads out the door, Stiles sits up and frowns, getting up and sitting down on the bed, wondering what he did wrong.

    Danny returns moments later, “My mom’s asleep.” He states, his voice low and sexy, Stiles feels the blood slowly seeping out of his brain into his lower regions and he finds himself lost for words, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Danny moves over and kisses him passionately, guiding Stiles’ hips back so that he was lying with his head on Danny’s pillow. Danny breaks away from the kiss, “You’re sure?” he asks Stiles, “I’m not going to lie to you, it will probably hurt.” Stiles bites his lips and nods, but Danny continues to stare at him, obviously waiting for some verbal confirmation, “I trust you.” Stiles breathes, pulling Danny back down into the kiss, and Danny doesn’t resist. Soon they are both hard, gasping into each other’s mouths, hips bucking together, desperate for friction.

    They pause briefly to remove their clothes, helping each other undo buttons and zips, clawing at each other, trying to get clothes off faster than humanly possible. Once they are both suitably naked Danny kisses Stiles once more, “This is gonna be easier for you if you are on your knees, back to me.” Danny explains, “Okay?” Stiles complies, getting on his hands and knees, with his ass toward Danny. Danny kisses the base of his neck and then slowly moves down, planting kisses all the way down his spines, Stiles shivers as Danny reaches his ass and spreads his cheeks, slowly planting a kiss on his pink, puckered opening. What Stiles was not prepared for at all however, was Danny’s tongue pushing at his hole, slowly working it open and lapping at his insides, Stiles head bows down and his back arches as he lets out a low whine. He can feel his fingers grip the sheets tighter, as Danny slowly moves his tongue in and out teasing the tight ring of muscles. Stiles lets out a louder whine when Danny moves away from his ass, his sweet tongue leaving his tender hole, but he is reassured when he hears the familiar pop of the cap of the lube coming off.

    “This will probably be a bit cold” Danny tells him, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and as Danny touches the gel to his hole Stiles winces, because Danny was right. Danny caresses Stiles’ hip with his free hand as he slowly works the first finger in, twisting and turning it in small movements to ease access. Stiles has experimented a bit by himself, using his own finger while masturbating, but he had nothing on what Danny was doing, it felt far better than anything Stiles had been able to achieve, “Please Danny,” he moaned, “I need more, I need another.” Danny kisses his back and complies, working a second finger in alongside the first. The stretch makes Stiles gasp, it’s a little painful, but Danny does some magical thing and all of a sudden all Stiles can feel are waves of pleasure radiating up his spine and his arms wobble and collapse, so his ass rises up into the air more. Danny repeats his motions again and again; creating so much pleasure that Stiles barely notices the third finger joining the other two.

    All of a sudden Danny stops and pulls his fingers out, “Are you ready?” He asks Stiles, reaching for the condom laid out on the bedside table, “I am.” Stiles articulates, pulling himself back up onto all fours, nodding his head furiously. Danny smiles and starts unwrapping the condom and slowly roles it down his shaft.  Danny kisses Stiles’ shoulder and slowly pushes in, Stiles inhales sharply; it was really painful, so Danny pauses, “Are you okay?” Danny asks and plants kisses in Stiles’ hair, Stiles nods, “Just go slow.” he manages through a clenched jaw, Danny pushes the rest of the way in slowly and pauses, waiting for Stiles to adjust. Stiles lets out a shaky breath after a few moments, “Okay.” he says, “Go ahead and move.” Danny moves slowly at first and with every thrust Stiles finds it hurts less and less, soon Danny pulls almost all the way out and pushes in, grazing the spot that turned into a moaning mess, Danny tries again and this time hits it perfectly. Stiles finds himself eager for more and is soon moving his hips backwards in time with Danny’s thrusts, yearning for more.

     Stiles thinks that if he waits any longer he is going to explode, so he moves his hand between his legs and reaches for his cock, “So close” he moans, but Danny swats away his hand, “Just wait” Danny tells him, “You don’t need that.” Stiles whines in protest, “Just let go” Danny whispers, adjusting his legs to pull Stiles on top of him, thrusting deeper into the slender boy. Biting down on his shoulder blade, sucking a hickey into his pale skin. Stiles tenses, letting out a steady whine, “Just let go” Danny whispers again, and Stiles does, letting hot spurts of cum shoot from his cock, with a cry muffled by Danny’s hand. He is vaguely aware of Danny finishing off inside of him, muting himself by biting down of Stiles’ shoulder again, as his vision blurs and he goes limp in Danny’s arms. Danny cleans them both up and manages to coax Stiles into some clean pants before getting them both into bed. _Danny was telling the truth, he does like to cuddle,_ Stiles thinks to himself lazily before falling asleep. 


End file.
